MeCaPoTtEr
by Rei-sama
Summary: A master made a copy of Potter, it's called a meca. And the meca was accidently transported to Hogwarts! The meca was programmed to fulfill his master's desires. What will happen now that his in Hogwarts?
1. The Making

I noe...  
  
I don't own any of the characters or anything...  
  
It was from the very creative mind of J.K. Rowling.  
  
And i don't even read the book because it's too expensive. ^o^ waaahh!!  
  
I just like the movie and the fanfics of Malfoy and Potter.  
  
~evil laugh~  
  
mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
~fades into darkness~  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
"hah! At last! i finished you already!"  
  
~evil laughs surrounded the room~  
  
"Wake up my living doll... and come to your master..."  
  
The man-like structure opened it's eyes, and then rose up slowly from the table where he was supposedly made.  
  
His maker had a big smile on his face.  
  
"At last..." He sounded satisfied and very happy. The maker's thoughts about his bio-man were unreachable. He had dreams for it... lot's of them are for his own pleasure...  
  
~evil laughs surrounded the room again~  
  
"At last!" He shouted for the last time, and the room was surrounded by the sound of his victory.  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
"You are so beautiful..."  
  
The master's right hand softly caressed his slave's beautifully made meca face.  
  
It was so young, and innocent. It's eyes were much like a child. So much like the real one.  
  
The master was drawn to his meca's eyes. So sweet, so innocent, so sexy...  
  
He slowly found himself leaning on his meca and realized that he was ready to kiss him at that moment.  
  
The meca was staring at him. Confused by what his master was doing to him.  
  
The master smiled. He gently cupped his hand on the meca's cheek and slowly leaned more over to give him a kiss.  
  
And just as before their lips would touch, the door blast open.  
  
The master panicked, he tried to hide his meca but it was too late.  
  
The man who was standing in the door was shocked. He turned pale. And then ran off.  
  
The master did not know what to do. He was afraid that he was found out. He hurriedly ran upstairs and tried to run after the man who saw him.  
  
Luckily, no other people were present at the hall where he was chasing the man.  
  
He hurriedly cast a spell on the man to made him freeze.  
  
He went closer to the man.  
  
He was leaning to him and then whispered in a soft voice, almost pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for hurting you..."  
  
A tear fell from the master's eye.  
  
He closed his eyes and then cast a magic spell on the man who saw him kissing the meca.  
  
It was a spell to forget.  
  
The master turned around and he started to walk away. He was in deep thought.  
  
All those memories they had were gone. And it was accomplished by his own bare hands...  
  
He unfroze the man, still looking the other way.  
  
As soon as the man was conscious, the master cannot be seen anywhere.  
  
And the man knew nothing...  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
And as the master was walking down the hall, still a bit sad on what happened, he turned to the door where he kept all his experiments and took hold of the knob.  
  
He sighed a bit hesitantly and continued to open the door.  
  
As soon as he laid step on the last stair step, the master noticed something missing!  
  
And then he realized, it was his beloved meca!  
  
The master panicked! He did not know what to do!  
  
*What will happen?*  
  
Who knows? What if everyone finds out?  
  
*I am so confused!*  
  
The master fainted...  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
Hah! Do you have any idea who the 'master' is?  
  
mwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
I don't know either!  
  
mwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
hmmm...  
  
I'll think of something don't worry...  
  
~evil laugh~  
  
~fades into darkness. again~ 


	2. Transportation

mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
I'm back again!  
  
~evil laugh~  
  
All right, I don't do this for profit; I just do this for fun...  
  
mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
~Disappears into the darkness~  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
The meca could be seen walking in the hallway.  
  
A Woman-Professor (if that's what you call it) walked out from a room.  
  
She saw the meca. Of course, not knowing that it was a meca, she approached him.  
  
"Young man..." She said softly with her low voice.  
  
"What are you doing in the hallway in the middle of the night?" She patiently asked the young, sexy, delicious, gorgeous (ok, that's enough!) (*spanks myself*) (~clears throat~) (stands up and fixes her clothes~)  
  
Ok, what i really mean is, the teacher patiently asked the meca.  
  
The meca looked up with his innocent eyes.  
  
Yet the teacher felt scared. She stepped away *a bit* from the young meca that she thought was a young man but it wasn't because it was a meca made by the master that even the author of this fanfic doesn't know who he is or i just can't decide who he will be because I really have lost a screw on my head and i can't decide how this story would go!!!  
  
Anyways, as the story goes...  
  
The meca looked up to the woman. He has never before seen a structure like this before. (He thinks everything is a structure) *not really* (ok ok, the truth is, i just can't think of any other word more better not so slashy nor freaky word...) (haha!)  
  
The woman was puzzled.  
  
'Why is he staring at me like this?' woman's thoughts.  
  
The woman, unconsciously stepped nearer the meca.  
  
The meca puzzled why the structure was getting nearer to him almost panicked.  
  
For he was programmed to do so, he immediately covered his body and started to bow down his head.  
  
And as he did, he saw... (You know where I'm going am I?) (~evil laugh)  
  
He saw a different part of the structure that he never saw before.  
  
(haha!)  
  
It looked bigger than his master, more fluffy, and... and... round.  
  
(haha! again)  
  
Eager to know what it was, he desired to reach for it, to touch it.  
  
But he was too afraid. Too afraid that doing so would hurt him.  
  
But he went on anyways~ (mwahahahahahahaha!!!)  
  
And as he touched the 'part' it felt so soft that he wanted it more.  
  
(Perverted meca!)  
  
The teacher was shocked by what the student did. (Don't they always do?)  
  
She tried to push him and ran away but the meca was so fond of touching her 'part' that he kept hold of it even when the teacher was already running.  
  
"Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" the teacher was screaming on the hallway.  
  
Yet, nobody seems to hear her.  
  
The panicked woman took her wand from her pocket and waved it on the top of the meca's head.  
  
The woman stopped.  
  
The meca disappeared.  
  
-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-^o^-  
  
waiiiii!!!!  
  
mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
I'm such a devil am i?  
  
hmmm...  
  
*thinks*  
  
I still don't who the 'master' will be.  
  
And I took the term 'meca' from the movie A.I.  
  
mwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
~Disappears in the dark~ 


End file.
